The device, which is known from DE 37 02 781 A1, for attaching an optical cable to the overhead ground cable of a high-voltage line comprises a stranding machine, which can be moved along the cable and carries with it a cable drum, and a lapping machine, which is coupled to the stranding machine and is equipped with a supply drum for a holding tape. Both machines have a drive which moves the respective drum over an orbit about the overhead ground cable. Since the cable drum is guided around the overhead ground cable with a changing direction of rotation, the optical cable is wrapped around it in the manner of an SZ stranding. The holding tape, which is applied in a long lay, serves to fix the lapping formed by the optical cable.
The device, which is known from DE 32 28 227 C2, attaches an optical cable with the aid of discrete lashing elements on a supporting conductor, but the retaining clamps, which serve as lashing elements, subject the cable to comparatively high mechanical loads. Moreover, there is a risk of the thermally expanded cable sagging between adjacent lashing elements, which may be disadvantageous in particular with regard to leakage currents occurring, but also with regard to the mechanical loading.